Survivor: Laterose
by Mariel Gullwhacker
Summary: (Permanent Hiatus) What if it had been different? What if Rose had survived, and Martin died? Here's my version of what might happened.
1. The Death Of A Love

**__**

Survivor: Laterose

Chapter One - Death of a Love

The old otter sat down heavily. He smiled at the rampaging Dibbuns.

"A stowy! Stowy!" pleaded the smallest, a tiny haremaid.

"A story, eh? If you tell me your names, I'll tell you a story," he replied.

"Starpaw," she gabbled.

There were another three maids, and four male babes, all of the rough and tumble type. The otter had taken to them immediately, and they delighted in his care.

"We're triplets," said the three squirrelmaids in unison. They were exactly alike, apart from that one wore a sky blue habit, the second a dress of light purple, and the third a white tunic, which for a wonder, was still clean.

"Asura," said the blue maiden.

"Lila," added the one in lilac. "And she's Blanche."

"I can talk," retorted Blanche, looking offended.

"I'm sure you can," interjected the otter. "And you four?"

"Oi'm Moy," said the mole, grinning at his companions.

"I'm Dradinis Rampunctious Efforment Wilton Walkfell - "

"But you can call him Rampant. It's easier. As for me, I'm Lansd."

An extremely sensible looking mouse gave this information, and last but definitely not least, there was a small badgerbabe by name of Manepike.

"The story!" cried Starpaw.

"The story," agreed the otter. "Where should I start? Where else but the beginning…that is, the battle of Marshank. You know the first part of this tale, I'm sure."

"Marshank?" asked Rampant. "Yes, Marm Koffsbry told us."

"Then I'll start here, at the very climax…"

Rose was running along the edge, just behind Martin. He reached Badrang first, and began his duel.

Left, right, feints to the throat and stomach slash - no. The body cut - slice at the legs, and with the back-cut - lucky there, Martin.

But Badrang had seen the mousemaid racing along the walltop, ready to support her friend. He decided to finish this as quickly as he could.

He charged past the mouse, smashing him into the stone wall. Martin sank down in a heap, and Rose knew he was dead. Her madness was too much to bear. Her eyes now the colour of her nameflower, she sprinted forward to meet the Tyrant. Filled with the Bloodwrath, she cut up and down with Martin's own swordplay, displaying the warrior's work. It was the beginning of that which in seasons to come would be known far and wide - Rose the Warrior!

Tears splashed down her cheeks, stinging the slashes in her face. Dancing the dance of death, she darted about, until finally she found herself looking down on Badrang's corpse. Then she collapsed by her love, resting her head on his shoulder. Just before darkness fell, she whispered something.

"Martin - I love you."

Then sleep came upon her, and she knew no more.

*

The words echoed about him, following him down to Dark Forest. 'I love you.'

"I love you, too, Rose."

*

Dawn was just breaking when Rose awoke. Tears fell down her cheeks as she realised that what had happened wasn't just a nightmare; not merely a dream from which she could wake up and remember was just a strange sleeping story. It was real life, and she wished it wasn't. Was that all life was, to be taken at a moment's notice? It couldn't be. There was more to it, there had to be…

But there wasn't.

A/N: The beginning of a new series from me. Martin's dead and Rose survives. The otter? You'll find out in the last part.

Dedication: Anyone who drowned when the _Titanic_ sank. Why? I haven't a clue.

Mariel Gullwhacker.

P.S. I've been rooting through my CDs for ideas for songfics, and my best bet (apart from Enya) seems to be B*Witched. Any arguments against?


	2. Fallen Embers

**__**

Survivor: Laterose 02 - Fallen Embers

**__**

Once, as my heart remembers

All the stars were fallen embers

Once, when night seemed forever

I was with you

Tears fell openly as I laid her head down on the shore. It was a painful recollection…how you'd had…

"No…" I whispered. "It can't be true."

I looked up at the stars. Even they seemed hateful now. I remembered how we'd likened them to the fallen embers of a fire. That was like me…the fallen ember of a fire of love.

Night had gone slowly then, when we were just talking quietly, not wishing to disturb the others. But we'd been together, that was enough…

And now we were apart.

**__**

Once, in the care of morning

In the air was all belonging

Once, when that day was dawning

I was with you

It was the morning. _The_ morning. The morning of the night I lost you, and you lost me…if you loved me. But you did. I know you did. And I knew that you knew that I loved you too.

All the land, sea, and even the air that was around us belonged to Badrang. But it shouldn't have done. That was why you died…for no other reason than that. I wish I could have died instead. No - you'd be unhappy then. I wish I'd died too. Or that you could have lived as well.

I was there, also. We were together.

**__**

How far are we from morning?

How far are we?

And the stars shining through the darkness

Falling in the air

What time is it? How many hours, minutes, seconds are we away from the dawn? Those stars are hateful. I can't look at them without crying. The others are so far away…though only a few yards. They can't understand the pain…except Celandine, and I don't know where she is. Wrapped in her own grief, or…no. She didn't deserve to die. Neither did Martin - or Felldoh. No one deserves to die when they're fighting for a good and right cause. Power's never mattered to me, although I grew up as the daughter of a chieftain.

I think one of the stars is falling. Perhaps it's a shooting star, or a comet. I've never been able to tell the difference.

Maybe I can strengthen Martin's blade with it. He seemed to know that he'd…go to Dark Forest. He told me that if he was killed, I was to seek out his father, Luke the Warrior, and give the sword back. If I couldn't find him, I was to keep the blade, and…and make sure that no one was to take it from me, ever. That was what his father had said to him, and now he passed them on to me.

**__**

Once, as the night was leaving

Into us our dreams were weaving

Once, all dreams were worth keeping

I was with you

It was well past dawn when I woke up that fateful day. I had sleeping dreams, and I had daydreams. They were the same…

Once, just days ago, all the dreams I'd ever had, nightmares - you would comfort me, funny dreams - we would laugh over them, happy dreams - for the happiness they gave me when depressed, all and any kinds.

I was with you, then. But now they seem pointless. I don't sleep at all, because there's nothing to sleep _for_. I'm strong, I don't need sleep as a rest, just sitting down after a fifty mile run is a rest. They say that if I go too long without sleep, I'll die. I don't care, I _won't_ care. If I die, I'm with you, and besides, it's just being unconscious. If I knock myself out, wouldn't it have the same effects? Apart from a slight headache, that is.

My heart sang whenever I looked at you. I thought, _I'm in love_,_ I know it_, _and love it._ I wasn't in love with the idea of being in love - I knew what that was like - I was in love with you, and I was _with_ you.

**__**

Once, when our hearts were singing

I was with you


	3. Only Time

**__**

Survivor: Laterose 03 - Only Time

A/N: Well, the third part. Rose's POV, and she makes a decision that will shape the rest of her life. To Enya's _Only Time_. The next will be in ballad form, I think.

I've missed a verse out - it's a repeat of the first, only the other way round. Sue me. I've done something like that with _Wild Child_, besides, I've only got about £20, but I'd have to check my moneybox.

Mariel Gullwhacker.

**__**

Who can say

Where the road goes

Where the day flows

- Only time

No one can say where the days go to. They're longer now, because I've nothing to do.

I'd like to know where all those roads lead to. Maybe I can travel them someday soon. But only time will tell.

**__**

And who can say

If your love grows

As your heart chose

- Only time

Who can predict the future? Polleekin can, I think, but she's not…ordinary. Her cooking is out of this world - 

__

She smiles, and her body trembles with silent laughter.

- and she can prophesy bad things, at least. I think she can tell of good things - they go hand in hand with bad events - but I know she can predict bad things, because I heard her.

No one can say if things go as you'd like them to. Nobody could say that Martin would die. Nobody could say if we would have loved with a fairy-tale ending. My heart would have chosen to be with him, I know, but it wasn't our choice.

**__**

Who can say

Why your heart sighs

As your love flies

- Only time

Why is it that you can get broken hearts? They can fix everything else but that. Only time can do that, no matter what they say about a touch of tender loving care. I don't say that that might not help it, but…

I think - I know - that I'll never love again. The greatest love stories are tragedies, they say. Love is a very frightening thing before you fall in it. I almost envy those who have been friends for seasons, and gradually come to love each other. They aren't thrown in at the deep end, so to speak.

__

She almost smiles at her choice of words, then turns and gazes into the delicate azure water. Rose lets her paw dip into the spring, and allows it to drift with the current.

**__**

And who can say

Why your heart cries

As your love lies

- Only time

The part of Dame Fortune which deals with love has lied to us. Fate lied. They said we would be together…then went back on that promise.

There is pain in my heart…but I don't think that it is broken. I don't cry so readily at the mention of Martin, and I don't cry at nights, either. The others say that they will bury him in Noonvale, but I don't think they should. He loved his northern home, and that's where he shall rest if I have carry him there alone. Actually, I'd prefer it that way.

**__**

Who can say

When the roads meet

That love might be

In your heart

No, I've decided. I'm never going back to Noonvale. Ever. I couldn't bear it.

I'll follow those roads I saw. I'll find out where the day goes at night. I won't love like I loved Martin, but there's different kinds of love. Family love, the love between friends, the love you feel towards a hurt babe, and the love you want to hold forever, the love between lovers…our love.

**__**

And who can say

When the day sleeps

If the night keeps

All your heart

I only have any feeling towards the night now. I don't care for the day…it's too happy. But if I'm awake during the night, and think of it as the daytime, when does the day go? Never mind where it goes, when does it go?

**__**

Who knows - only time

Who knows - only time


	4. Pilgrim's Progress

**__**

Survivor: Laterose 04 - Pilgrim's Progress

A/N: Omnia vincit amor. Love conquers all. This is in the form of a ballad, and is horribly exaggerated, like a legend. Rose takes Martin's body to the north shore to bury it. She thinks she is alone, and so she is, but someone has decided to follow her…

__

She was leaving that night

No one knew, she never told

But a friend, who kept in her sight

Followed her there, alone and cold

Her seasons were young

As were his, her friend

From happiness she was flung

Wanting her broken heart to mend

__

The journey was long and hard

But she battled on, carrying her love

Who slept in death, with his one lone guard

And then she was visited from heaven above

Her friend watched from a hiding place

Barely touched with despair

Watching her unhappy face

Light up with the air

Then one day she reached his northland home

And stayed to rest her paws

Closing her eyes, she thought of Brome

Abiding Noonvale's laws

And she saw a battle ahead

Pained she was by the sight of war

But though her paws were lead

She fought like she had done before

She did not rest 'til the vermin were fled

And the battlefield was no more

She laid down by her sleeping love's head

The truth was 'Omnia vincit amor'!


End file.
